The invention relates to a presentation device with a base, with bars, connectable or connected by means of a transverse strut, for a flexible stand connectable or connected to the base via a plug connection, and with a holding means for a presentation carrier, for example a placard, film or the like, for connecting the latter to the base and the stand.
Presentation devices of this type are used for the presentation or display of documents, such as placards, advertising materials, graphics, photographs, etc., a paper, a cloth, a film or such like presentation carrier being held, tensioned, between the base and the upper end of the stand. The flexible stand is, in this case, bent out, utilizing its elasticity, in order to keep the presentation carrier tensioned. The presentation carrier may be provided directly with appropriate imprints, but it may also take the form of a sheet-like or film-like presentation carrier, to which documents, such as photographs, etc., are affixed, as mentioned above.
AT 1 857 U or the corresponding WO 97/14132 A discloses a presentation device which consists of a construction kit of elements to be plugged together, so that, in the dismantled state, this presentation device can be accommodated in a comparatively small compact pack. In particular, here, a base capable of being plugged together from two side parts and a transverse part is provided, and the stand is composed of bars plugged together in a X-shaped manner. It has been shown, on the one hand, that this known presentation device is relatively unstable in the erected state and, on the other hand, that, overall, it is relatively time-consuming and troublesome to plug together the components of the presentation device.
On the other hand, DE 93 01 769 U discloses a presentation device of the type mentioned in the introduction, in which the base consists of two side parts which are connected by means of two transverse rods screwed to them; two relatively long one-piece rods are connected to this base by being inserted into it, in order thereby to form the stand, the presentation carrier being held, tensioned, on ropes between the upper ends of the rods and the base. The rods are connected to one another approximately in the middle of their length by means of a transverse strut which is fixed to the rods with the aid of rings and clamping screws.
As is clear, this presentation device is somewhat complicated to erect and to dismount, above all because a tool also has to be used for this purpose; moreover, because of the length of the stand rods, it is also not possible to have a compact small pack for transport purposes.